


A Worthy Distraction

by ack



Series: Cheryl x Jughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Party, trying to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: “What is the Watson wannabe doing here?” she asks, looking Jughead up and down.“Crashing the ice queen’s party I guess,” he shrugs, “have you lost your pitchfork?” he adds, tilting his head with a smug grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"can you write jughead x cheryl please? something sexy (not a smut )" ___

The next time Cheryl decides to have a party, Jughead crashes it. Since he’s been hanging out with Archie, Betty, and Veronica more often, the three dragged him along.

Once they enter, Cheryl makes her way over to them.

“What is the Watson wannabe doing here?” she asks, looking Jughead up and down.  
“Crashing the ice queen’s party I guess,” he shrugs, “have you lost your pitchfork?” he adds, tilting his head with a smug grin.

Cheryl squints at him, fighting a smile, then flicks her gaze over the rest of her guests, “we are gathering by the couches, hurry along,” she says before turning on a heel and walking off.

The core four reluctantly follow. Archie in sits between Betty and Veronica on a couch and Jughead leans onto it behind them.

Throughout the course of the night, with the conversation flowing through the room, Cheryl keeps sneaking looks at Jughead, and Jughead does the same.

For each of them it’s something about the others’ snark that makes them intrigued.

At one point Cheryl makes her way to the kitchen. On her way through the doorway to the other room she looks back at Jughead and their eyes lock.

“I’ll be right back,” Jughead excuses himself from the others, moving to follow Cheryl.

When Jughead enters the kitchen he finds Cheryl leaning on the counter. She was waiting for him.

“You don’t have a problem with me being here anymore, huh?” Jughead says, making his way over to her.

Cheryl rolls her eyes and stops Jughead with an outstretched hand. She checks him out, causing Jughead to raise his eyebrows, and looks up at him through her eyelashes.

“I’ve been told I’m not allowed to do cheerleading,” she adjusts her flaming red hair over her shoulder, “so I need a new pastime.”

“And I-,” Jughead starts.

“Seem to be a worthy distraction,” Cheryl smiles, but Jughead can see it doesn’t reach her eyes, that she misses leading the squad.

He assesses the situation, “will I just be a _distraction_?” he asks, not wanting to be used.

Cheryl smiles, more real this time, “we’ll see,” then grabs his arm to pull him into the pantry with her.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
